Morgan Larrosta
Morgan Larrosta is one of the contestants in Private Eye and holds the try-hard geek stereotype. Biography Morgan was first seen in Pilot talking about herself in her audition tape. While finding her room Morgan saw Casper in the hallway, and instantly fell desperestly in love - despite not being noticed by Casper at all. The first episode ends with Morgan using a vibrating dildo in the confessional, thinking of Casper. In Scarlett Says, Morgan doesn't have much of a role except when she tries to cheer Casper up by calling him juicy. In Karaoke, Morgan is very upset that she doesn't get to sing with Casper in the challenge and even tries to sing with him in the confessional. She sings a song with Dakota which was dedicated to Casper and Ross - but didn't win the challenge. She voted for Dakota in Karaoke. In Mini Me's, Morgan was seen stroking Casper in his sleep and was the person to reveal the eggs that were part of the challenge, originally intending to eat the eggs. She tried to steal Casper's egg and helped him take part in the challenge by forcing him to wear gloves so he wouldn't have an allergic reaction when he touched the eggs. In this episode she also comforted Dakota and had her egg broken onto her face. She voted for Barry in Mini Me's. In Wildcard, Morgan is first seen playing the Wii until Scarlett interupts saying something amazing happened to her whereby Morgan replies 'You found a friend?' After watching the audition tapes, Morgan is seen eating Casper's socks, just as it was described as in Tv Guide. She, along with everyone else, is told they were not interesting enough to last the entire season so grabs Casper's hand with much difficulty. Morgan then confesses that everbody had their way of dealing with the greif and she had her way. There are then shots of her opening a drawer, running her finger across a large knife and rasing the knife up to her chest. As she is about to kill herself, Casper rushes in and stops her. She says she doesn't know what else to do then Casper comforts and hugs her - from which she is overwhelmed. It has been hinted that writers would like to go further with Morgan's stalker attitude. Personality Morgan enjoys gardening and finds plants of all kinds fascinating. She describes herself as a kind and hard working person. Another trait the she finds important about herself is that she is always punctual. She is easily infatuated and has intense feelings for fellow contestant Casper. She is very emotional as seen in Wildcard whereby she is so depressed she tries to kill herself. Relationships It is unknown whether Morgan has any relationships outside of Private Eye or will develop any intimate relationships during the season. She has developed strong feelings of attraction towards Casper, fantasising about him. Quotations *"Let me introduce you to the interesting world of plants!" - Pilot. *"Don't worry! I think you're as juicy as a kumquat! They're juicy..." - Scarlett Says. *"Much better. Or should I say, egg-celllent!" - Mini Me's.